Find Your Own Legacy
by SourWolfSymphony
Summary: Stiles goes to Derek for help putting on aloe after getting sun burnt at a pack beach outing. Feelings are discovered and the occasional sexy times ensue. Stiles tries to help Derek deal with the loss of his family and the memories that came with it, and learn to love the beach again. It's mostly a light/fluffy summer read with moments of overcoming loss and dealing with sadness.
1. I'm burnin' For You

Notes: Hi! So this is the first fic I've decided to publish. *Cringes* Anyway, everything up until the season two finale is canon in the story, but it takes place summer after senior year. I basically wanted Derek to still be an alpha and Cora needed to not be alive for this to make sense. (I know, sad. I love her too.) But I wanted Stiles to be of age so I've jumped ahead in the timeline.

There are a few smutty scenes that will appear throughout the fic (I really couldn't help myself, I wasn't even planning on doing them.) I will note where they are and give you the option to skip them if you want or need to. (The first is in chapter two.) I'm an omega, so I have no beta. All mistakes are my own. (But we can just blame my constant sleep deprivation? If that's cool?) This was inspired by my recent bout of sunburn. Obviously I don't own the show or the characters. If I did, Derek would have a kitten to snuggle and something (someone) *coughs* to smile for. Anyway, I'll shut up now. I hope you like it.  
_

Derek was in his loft relishing the silence while the pack was having a well deserved beach day after a particularly gruesome run in with an omega. He had been invited, but listening to a bunch of teenagers run around and let off steam during their last summer before college was certainly not his scene. Especially now. He had declined Stiles' invitation no less than three times.

"Oh come _on,_ Sourwolf! When was the last time you had any fun?" He had said.

A grumbled "No, Stiles" was Derek's response every time. That didn't stop him from jabbing at Stiles' pale pallor and telling him he'd need to bathe in sunscreen to keep his pale ass from burning.

Derek was startled out of his train of thought when he heard a car pull up nearby. He knew that clanking groaning sound from a mile away. He swung the door open in a huff glaring at the state of his "visitor."

"How many times?" Derek growled.  
"How many times did I tell you to bring sunscreen?"

Stiles was burnt red and blistering all over his body. Derek hated seeing stiles in pain. He hated it. Not that he could let anyone know that, but every wince from the hyperactive kid sent Derek's urge to protect into overdrive. He couldn't explain it and he wasn't about to delve deeper into his psyche to find the source. (He had a pretty good idea, but again, not delving.)

Stiles held out a bottle of aloe to the wolf, his unspoken question apparent.

"Derek please. It hurts," Stiles whined.

"Promise me you'll put sunscreen on next time. I don't want to be your recurring nurse maid and you don't heal like us."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Derek glared, eyebrows raised and looked expectantly at the teenager.

"Fine, I promise! I promise, just _please_."

He gave Stiles a pointed look while staring at his clothed chest. Stiles bit his lip nervously and shuffled his feet. Naturally, like most things, he hadn't thought this part through. He should have gone to Scott, Allison be damned.

Derek rolled his eyes and gently tugged the shirt off of the boy, trying not to irritate the skin further. There was minimal wincing and few sharp intakes of breath.

Derek grabbed the bottle of aloe and squirted some of the cool blue liquid onto his hands. He ghosted over Stiles' skin, occasionally drawing out the hurt in thin tendrils. Derek's nose wrinkled as he smelled Stiles' pain, a crisp, burnt odor that vaguely reminded him of the scent he'd been trying to forget for years.

Derek remembered beach days with his family before the fire. The ghost of their laughter playing in his head, Laura's mischievous smile before she would push Derek's head under the tide, and both Cora and his disgruntled accusations of cheating whenever Laura and their little brother Jack would beat them at chicken. Now he couldn't even say their names, could barely even think them.

"OW!" Stiles yelled.

Derek removed his hands with a start not realizing that he had been gripping Stiles' burnt skin with a less than gentle force. He took a deep breath, centering himself and began his ministrations again.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Just take it easy will you?" Stiles said softly, as he saw something broken in Derek's eyes when he turned around to yell at him.

Derek finished up smothering Stiles' body in aloe. Only his face was left. Objectively, Derek knew Stiles could reach it himself. Selfishly, he doubted he'd have another chance to get away with touching the other boy's face, which had become an increasing impulse every time he was around him. It was a pack thing. Definitely a pack thing.

Derek squirted a bit more aloe into his hand and began gently stroking Stiles' face. Stiles took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Derek thought he caught a whiff of arousal, but he chalked it up to teenage hormones.

Derek stroked down his cheeks several times and lowered his hands down to Stiles' neck as he gently massaged the gel back and forth into his neck and shoulders. He heard several flutters in Stiles' heart and his breathing had long since gone shallow. Derek could smell the blood rushing to Stiles' cheeks. If his face wasn't already a blistered red, he'd be able to see the flushed face of the boy who had begun leaning into him. Derek carded his hand through Stiles' hair without having made a conscious decision to do so.

It had been so long since Derek had felt this natural and at ease. It figures that it would be at the hands of the same kid that made his blood boil, that never let him get away with his shit, and who dared stand up to him. No one had called him out on his shit since Laura. He hadn't realized he'd needed that until now.

"Thank you." Derek whispered into the nape of Stiles' neck.

Stiles turned to face Derek with a puzzled look on his face.

"But you're the one doing me a-"

Derek stopped thinking and Stiles stopped talking when Derek's face leaned in closer to Stiles', he stopped about an inch from stiles' mouth, indecision written on Derek's face. Derek tensed up and began slowly backing up. Stiles' eyes went wide as he grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him back toward him. Stiles pulled a little harder than he intended and lost his footing, pulling Derek down on top of him.

"Owwwwwwwwww," Stiles groaned as Derek jumped off of him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he siphoned out the pain.

"Yeah, I'll live. But I think I can think of a few things that might make me feel better." Stiles said.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in a pathetic attempt at seduction. Derek raised one eyebrow with an unimpressed look.

"Hmph. Now I don't even know if I want this to continue, eyebrow man. How do you even do that?"

"It's a gift." He whispered into Stiles' ear.

"Let's see what other gifts you have, then." Stiles said.

He pushed Derek so he was sitting on the floor. Stiles carefully sat on Derek's lap, as he wrapped his legs around the alpha's back. Derek slid his hands through Stiles' hair, avoiding his burned skin as he tugged the boy closer. Stiles could feel the smile on Derek's lips as their lips touched. He wrapped one hand around Derek's neck and slid the other one a little... Lower. Derek couldn't get enough of Stiles' mouth on his. The kiss was getting heated and more intense by the minute. After Stiles' fifth grimace and third sharp intake of breath, (Derek was counting,) Derek had had enough.

"We need to stop," Derek said.

Stiles felt his stomach drop and his heart started pounding at unhealthy intervals.

"Oh- Okay. I'm just gonna go then." Stiles replied as he jumped up and headed for the door.

"Stiles! No. Wait." Derek yelled after him.

Derek ran after his oblivious spaz and stood in front of the door before he could leave.

"I _meant_ that we should stop for _now_ because you are obviously in pain and I don't want to hurt you." Derek grumbled.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and said, "Oh. Okay."

"Stay?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

Notes: *Whispers* I hope you liked it? Feel free to let me know what you think. This uploading process is proving to be very difficult for my horrible computer skills. I am getting so confused by everything and can't figure out how to do notes the right way, so I'm just adding them to the document for now.


	2. I Can't See No Reason To Put Up a Fight

Notes: Woo! Chapter two! (Woo also unintentional rhyme?) Anyway, some of this is smut. It's probably horrible and I didn't mean for it to happen. But my brain did the thing last night so here we are. I will mark where the "sexy" times start and end with dotted lines in case you want to skip it.

If anyone gets the chapter title references I will give you a cookie. (Not really I am horrible baker, you don't want my cookies.) No cheating ;) I'm probably going to ramble in the notes section every chapter coz that's how I do. So feel free to skip my nonsense. Onward!

It took three weeks after that day for Stiles to convince Derek to come to the beach with him and another week after that for him to stop making excuses about the weather.

"It's too hot, it's too cold, have you _seen_ the riptides today?"

"Dereeek! Let's go!" Stiles whined. When he glimpsed Derek actually wearing the Batman bathing suit he had gotten him, he tried to suppress a chuckle as he remembered the conversation that had taken place.

"Stiles, take this back. I'm not wearing it." Derek had said.

"No! You are totally Batman. You have to wear it! I already took the tags off!"

"I am not like batman." Derek said, unimpressed.

"Um. I'm Batman. I'm the alpha now." Stile said in a love gravelly voice. "Definitely Batman."

"If I agree to wear the stupid thing will you shut up about it?" Derek grunted.

"Yup."

"Fine." Derek whipped the bathing suit out of Stiles' hands.

Stiles shook off the memory and returned to their current reality.

"We're not leaving this loft until every inch of you has been smothered in suntan lotion."

"But don't you want me to get a tan? That's spf 70!"

"I don't need you to be tan, I need you not be in pain when I kiss you." Derek replied.

"Awwww. You big ol' sap." Stiles said as he bumped Derek's shoulder with his own.

"Alright big guy, where do you want me" Stiles asked.

Derek raised his brows at the implication.

"Um... I mean for the suntan lotion? I mean. I assumed. You're going to do it, right? You've seen the aftermath when I do it myself..."

Derek dragged Stiles to his bed and tossed him onto it with a thump.

Derek pulled off Stiles' shirt and grunted, "Of course I'm going to do it. Clearly you can't be trusted to protect this body."

He squirted some lotion onto his hand and rubbed the lotion in circles on the other boy's chest. Stiles inhaled sharply, but this time it wasn't from pain. Derek flipped the other boy over. When Derek got to Stiles' shoulders, he kissed his neck. He half rubbed, half massaged the lotion onto his skin.

Stiles made some damning noises and Derek couldn't help smirking. He loved the effect he had on Stiles. They didn't even need to be doing something sexual for him to have a _reaction_.

"Derek," Stiles whimpered. "Please."

"Let me finish your legs. You're not getting sunburnt on my watch."

"Ugh, _fine_. Killjoy..." Stiles muttered.

Five minutes and a lot of sexual frustration later, (Derek was _very_ thorough,) the torture had stopped. Derek looked at Stiles with a predatory smirk.

"Want me to take care of this for you?" Derek asked, glancing at Stiles' bathing suit.

"Oh my _God_. You are such a tease. Duh!"

They hadn't taken the plunge into full on sexy times, but they'd had their fair share of exploration. There had been a lot of jobs. (Hand jobs, blow jobs, and in Derek's case an actual job.)  
_

Derek rubbed Stiles' thigh as he pulled his bathing suit down. He took a minute to take in the image of Stiles' body.

Derek pressed several light kisses over the squirming boy's body, his mouth on Stiles' dick in no time. He grazed up and down lightly with his tongue until he enveloped the entirety in his mouth. Derek hollowed his cheeks and moved up and down Stiles' length slowly, he occasionally switched to grazing Stiles lightly with his teeth. Every time he did it, Stiles' hips would arch up an he let out a slew of garbled noises. Stiles took that moment to send frenzied thrusts into Derek's mouth.

"Fuck! Derek. I..." Stiles panted.

"I know. It's fine." He replied, as he rubbed Stiles' thighs.

Stiles kept thrusting until he became less coordinated and breathless and came into Derek's mouth with a whimper. Derek grimaced a bit, but swallowed nonetheless.

"Sorry." Stiles said breathlessly.

"It's fine." Derek said. He took that moment to nuzzle Stiles' neck and nip all of the way down to his abdomen while stiles recovered.

"Do you need me to?..." Stiles asked.

"Watching you... I'm close."

Stiles willed himself not to get hard again at that. At this rate they'd never leave. Stiles ripped off Derek's bathing suit as Batman stared at him.

"Oh, right. Coz you wouldn't want to tap that" He muttered to the bathing suit.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Eh. Nothing." Stiles said, his cheeks had gone red.

Stiles ran over to Derek's end table and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. He rubbed it on his hands and gripped Derek's erection. Derek sat himself back on the bed as Stiles stroked, pumped and tugged until Derek had come all over his face with no warning.

"Ugh, you totally did that on purpose, asshole."

Derek had the audacity to look clueless.

"Hmph." Stiles stalked off to the bathroom to clean his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek as he added another layer of sunscreen to Stiles' face. "Just to be safe." They both put their bathing suits back on and headed toward the Camaro. Derek insisted on driving. Stiles had gotten him to agree to the outing and to wear a Batman bathing suit, so he wasn't going to press his luck by arguing with Derek.

Notes: *Hides behind giant panda* Was it okay, guys? (Especially the smut coz I feel like that was just really bad.) Please let me know if you hate it or not. I can't tell if I'm being overly critical or not? I'm gonna stop rambling now. See ya guys later! 


	3. Suns Were freezin' & Lives Were Through

Notes: This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys like it! No smut in this chapter. So either you're welcome or I'm sorry? Whichever you'd like. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys think! Or if you have any requests or anything, let me know. :)

They had spent thirty minutes in the car so far. Derek had put on a tolerable radio station; classic rock, so Stiles wasn't about to complain. Stiles wanted to ask where they were going. There was a beach not too far from the loft, but he kept quiet. (For once in his life.) Stiles knew when his ability to push for information would work out in his benefit. Derek was pensive even for him.

Twenty minutes and three one sided conversations about string cheese later, Derek pulled up to a two story beach house entirely secluded from the rest of the area. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and set them on the ground as Derek walked over to the edge of the cliff that faced the water. He stared at the waves with a wistful expression. Stiles slipped their hands together without looking at Derek.

"It belonged to my family." Derek muttered with guarded eyes as he looked down on the ground.

"I know." Stiles responded softly.

Stiles wrapped Derek in his arms as he kissed his neck and rubbed his back.  
"Thank you for taking me here, Derek. I know what this place must mean to you." Stiles said softly. He waited for Derek to pull away from the hug he so clearly needed but would never ask for.

As Derek hauled their stuff inside the house, Stiles noticed his own duffle bag in the mix, and couldn't remember packing it.

"Is that my bag?"

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. I got a few days off of the station so we could stay for a bit. I mean... Unless you don't want to?" Derek said.

"You little shit! That sun tan lotion thing was _totally_ a ploy. We could have done that here. Of course I want to spend the weekend with my totally hot boyfriend in his beautiful beach house. Ohmygod. I didn't mean to. I mean boyfriend. Like I wasn't implying..."

Derek cut him off with a kiss. "Boyfriend." He confirmed. "I wanted to do this later, but that's actually why I brought you here. It's been a long time since I've had anyone and... I read on google that you're supposed to something called DTR? I think it's an acronym... And it said one month was a good time? So... I like you. A lot. No one else makes me feel... Safe and you make me smile, Stiles. More than I have in a long time. And I'm not really good with words but do you want to do this for real? I don't want to hide out in the loft anymore. I want to tell people. Even your dad." He said with numerous pauses and a grimace at the end.

Stiles looked stunned, mentally counting the weeks and days since their first kiss. Derek was about to bolt, as he braced himself for rejection.

"So you're telling me that you kept putting off our beach date until the one month anniversary of our first kiss so you could ask to be my boyfriend in this huge romantic gesture? God, you are _such_ a sap. You googled for me, Derek. You _googled_."

Stiles closed the distance between them and cupped Derek's very red face, as he pulled him into a kiss.

"The answer's yes, by the way. To all of it."

Stiles managed to drag Derek down to the beach, but not before he put another coat of suntan lotion on Stiles' body.

"Ohmygod, Derek you are killing me. I just want to swim!" Stiles said.

"And I just want a burn free boyfriend that I can freely touch."

That comment shut Stiles right up. The second time around, Derek's ministrations were professional and didn't lead to any extracurricular touching.

Stiles jumped on Dereks back yelling "To the water, good steed!"

"You are ridiculous." Derek responded, as he grabbed Stiles' hand to secure him and jumped to set him in place. Derek ran to the water at werewolf speeds. They made it to the water a few seconds later and Derek went to put Stiles on the ground.

"Don't put me down! After that display I might faint. The world is spinning! How do you do that every day, Flash?" Stiles yelped.

"Werewolf, remember?" Derek asked with a laugh.

Stiles huffed as Derek stood at the edge of the water, staring with a frown. Derek would get this look sometimes. Stiles had long since been able to spot. His eyes would just get lost in his head as he was enveloped in a sea of memories and guilt. Everyone knew Derek struggled with letting go of the past, but no one ever really brought it up.

"Hey, it's okay to make new memories, you know? You don't forget the old ones, but it's okay to still enjoy the things you did together, Derek." Stiles said gently as he bent down and carded his hands through Derek's hair from on top of his shoulders.

"When I lost my mom, I let my life stop. I let the sadness win, panic attacks took over, and I shut myself out from everyone. My dad started drinking to deal and he was never around. I just didn't cope. Y'know? But Scott. Scott shook me out of it. He dragged me outside of the house and made me interact with people again."

Derek said nothing, surprised at Stiles' intuition. Knowing he shouldn't be. Stiles had more observational skills without werewolf abilities, than the whole pack combined.

"I realized that Mom would hate what we'd become. So I dumped out Dad's booze (He was really happy about that, let me tell you,) and I started doing things again. I avoided the library the most after she was gone. Mom was a librarian, she loved books. Ever since I was a kid, she'd take me to work with her and we would read and I would explore the different sections. We'd read the same book out loud or we'd read our own. It didn't matter because it was our thing."

Derek took Stiles' hand into his own and linked their fingers together.

"My first panic attack was in the school library. But I wanted to keep reading, for her. And after a while, I made my way back to our library. It was the only time I still felt that connection and I felt like I was actually honoring her. I could go to the cemetery a million times and never feel as close to her as when I'm reading in our library. I live out her legacy through our love of books and research. Find your own legacy, Derek. Something that connects you to them, where you can feel them living through you. Remember them, but don't stop living. I know you lost so much more, but you have so much to give."

Derek stood in stunned silence. No one had ever really talked to him like that before. After the fire it was all casseroles and pitied glances. With Laura she just tried to hug the pain out of him. But Stiles was different. He got Derek in a way that most people didn't. Of course Stiles wasn't adverse to making him "hug out the manpain," but he knew what to say better than most. Derek was surprised he had said it so eloquently. The boy was usually a mess of limbs and a jumble of words.

Derek decided to remove Stiles from his shoulders and place him on the sand next to him. He linked both of their hands together and rested his forehead against Stiles'. "Thank you," He whispered. "Just... Thank you."

Derek kissed stiles on the forehead and caressed his face. He was only that gentle when they were alone together. When he didn't have to pretend to be a good alpha or or that he knew exactly what he was doing. With Stiles he let himself have a few moments of vulnerability. It made everything so much easier. At first Derek didn't really let his guard down. But Stiles had kept pushing. He needed Derek to let Stiles take care of him for once. They were learning. Together. Derek shook himself out of his thoughts and picked Stiles up. He carried him bridal style further into the ocean and tossed him into the frigid currents. Stiles yelped in surprise at the impact.

"Oh you are _so_ going down, Sourwolf. It's on!" Stiles goaded.

Stiles playfully dunked Derek's head under the water. Derek froze for a minute, as he contemplated how long it would take him to get back to shore and drive home, but they were having fun and getting closer. Stiles wasn't trying to take Laura's place, he would never do that. It had been so long since he'd had fun. Definitely since before Laura's death, and maybe even longer than that. He had to stop punishing himself. Not if he wanted to keep Stiles. And he really, really did.

Stiles sensed that he had done something to upset the wolf and he touched his arm, silent question posed.

"She would have liked you, you know." Derek said suddenly. "Laura, she would have liked you. I can't even imagine what you two would get up to together. I think she would have liked that I brought you here. So I did." He said simply. They smiled both fondly and sadly.

Derek dunked Stiles under water, as he tasted his sweet revenge. Stiles splashed him when he emerged from the water. Derek could feel the sun beating down on them and guessed it had been about an hour since Stiles' last suntan lotion application.

"Get out. You need more sunblock." Derek said as he carted Stiles out of the water.

"OmyGOD this is _so_ undignified. Derek! Get... Ugh I hate you."

"No you don't." Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the wolf like the mature adult he was.


	4. Home Isn't My Way

Derek managed to drag Stiles out of the water for dinner a few hours later. The kid was quite literally a fish. It was no wonder he was sunburnt so badly when he had sought Derek's help. He hadn't had Derek to pull him to the shoreline hourly to reapply sunblock. Derek was being overly protective and they both knew it. Stiles let Derek have this one thing, though.

Derek made them pasta with creamy alfredo tomato sauce and garlic bread. Derek had had the lady who stopped by to check on things once a month, stock it for him a few days before. He had contemplated taking them out to eat, but decided that it would be better if it were just the two of them.

"Ididnowoocootcoock" Stiles said with a mouth full of garlic bread.

Derek raised both of his eyebrows this time, one was clearly not enough.

Stiles swallowed and reiterated, "I didn't know you could cook. This is really good, Der."

Derek let out a small smile at the compliment and the new nickname.

"My dad taught me." He said looking at the table.

"He must have been a good teacher," Stiles replied as bumped Derek's leg with his own.

"He was." Derek replied.

After dinner, Stiles insisted on doing the dishes. He wouldn't let Derek anywhere near the kitchen while he cleaned up. Derek waited in the living room while he let out a disgruntled sigh every few minutes.

"You know," Stiles said as he walked into the living room and lifted Derek's chin up to look at him from the back of the couch. "You're pretty impatient for a guy who turned a bunch of outcast teenagers into werewolves. Might want to work on that." He patted Derek on the cheek twice and started to walk away.

Derek grabbed his arms and flipped him over the couch and onto his lap with ease.

"Impatient, hm? I can live with that." Derek responded.

Derek leaned in for a kiss, but Stiles hopped off of his lap giggling and said, "You still haven't given me a tour."

Derek shook his head with a small grin. "Fine." He said. "You've seen the kitchen and the living room, the bedrooms are upstairs and the bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Now get your ass back here."

"Come on Sourwolf, I want a real tour."

Derek looked uncertain for a minute, but took Stiles' hand and dragged him to the bathroom anyway.

"As I said, this is the bathroom. Behold the wonders. There's even a sink." Derek said.

"I'll be taking you in here later," Stiles said with a failed wink. Derek shook his head and walked away before Stiles could see his small smile.

Derek walked them up the stairs where there was a line of five bedrooms. Four of them had wooden plaques with a name and glued on shells of various sizes and conditions. Derek stopped at the end of the staircase, as he focused on his breathing and tried not to "wolf out" as Stiles would say.

"We don't have to-" Stiles began.

Ever since coming back to the house, the need to talk about his family consumed Derek. He couldn't shake their presence and the memories shared there. Here, he couldn't forget them. He felt them everywhere and couldn't suppress the longing and the ache from their absence. "We made them together. I cut and sanded the drift wood, Laura painted the names, Cora found the shells, and Jack glued them onto the plaque." Derek went over to Laura's room and grazed the paint with his fingers. He made no move to go inside and Stiles didn't push.

"This is my room. If I let you come inside, you better not laugh."

"Ohmygod. There's blackmail material in there, isn't there? Yes! I mean... Yeah. Sure. I promise. No laughing. Scout's honor." Stiles rambled as he put three fingers up in salute.

"You have more of a penchants for breaking rules than anyone I have ever met. You would be a terrible boy scout." Derek challenged.

Stiles twisted his face with indignation. "How dare you. I'll have you know that my father is the sheriff."

Derek looked amused. "That just makes it easier for you to know how to get away with it."

Stiles huffed. "Whatever. Lead the way, asshole."

Derek opened the door an inch and turned back to Stiles "I swear. One word, Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed the door open the rest of the way. The second his eyes gazed on the contents of the room he let out a totally manly and not at all terrified screech. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

Derek took a minute to survey the room, as he reacquainted himself with the contents and the memories he had failed to forget. He turned his head in the direction Stiles was gaping at. Along the back wall was a hanging shelf that had 30 furbies of various sizes and colors. A few of them were themed, like the angel one and the one that looked vaguely like Gizmo from the Gremlins. Some of them just looked like someone threw up the contents of a paint palette and others had two colors. All of their beady, cold eyes were open and staring. Stiles had gripped Derek's hand without realizing it. They were staring at him. He didn't like it. At all.

When Derek had brought himself back to the present, he sniggered at Stiles' reaction. He had expected endless mocking, not abject terror. He could work with terror. Laura would have loved this, he thought to himself.

Stiles turned toward Derek and said "Why? How could you even sleep in here, Derek? What even."

Derek laughed. "I don't know. Laura bought them at a local yard sale for cheap when I was ten and she hid them all over my room to freak me out. But I liked them. They were different, and cool and just weird enough to be interesting. Cora tried to throw them in the ocean until I threatened her cd collection."

Stiles continued to stare at him with a bewildered expression and a flare of judgment.

"I thought they were cute." Derek mumbled embarrassingly.

"Okay. I've had enough of this tour. Let's go back downstairs." Stiles suggested.

Once they were back in the living room, Stiles looked out of the glass doors leading to the beach and noticed how dark it had gotten. "Shit. Der, I should probably call my dad. He thinks I'm just at the beach with Scott for the day." Stiles said with a grimace.

Derek nodded and opened the glass doors for Stiles to have some privacy. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek, as he knew the action was Derek's way of letting him know that he wouldn't listen in on the conversation. He knew that if Derek wanted to hear the conversation, a glass door wouldn't stop him. Stiles smiled to himself at how intuitive Derek could be when he wanted to be. Derek could pretend all he wanted that he was gruff and didn't care about people, but Stiles noticed the small things. And there were a lot of them.

The phone only rang once before his dad picked up. Yeah, that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Hello?" The sheriff said.

"Hey... Dad." Stiles said nervously. "Um I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few days. A friend is letting me crash at his beach house and we're just gonna hang here for a few days... Y'know the usual. I'll be back on Tuesday."

"What about Scott? I thought you were with him today?" The sheriff inquired.

"Um. Well Scott had to go to the clinic last minute so I made other plans with a mutual friend." Stiles bluffed.

"Until Tuesday, huh. You know that's really interesting, because Derek Hale put in for time off until Tuesday. What a strange coincidence. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Um. I. Uh." Stiles stuttered.

"That's what I thought. Well you tell Derek that I will see him at 7 sharp for dinner on Tuesday. I think it's time we had a little chat. You're 18 now, so I can't make your decisions for you, but stay safe, son."

"Will do Daddy-o." Stiles said after letting go of the breath he had been holding in. That went... Well not great, but a lot better than he had expected.

Derek could hear Stiles heart beating rapidly when he walked back into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked, as he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Dad figured it out. He wants to have dinner when we get back on Tuesday. You're doomed." Stiles dramatically relayed the contents of the phone call.

Derek took a minute to process the new information and smiled. "Well, we did agree that we were going to tell him. It's just sooner than we had anticipated. Don't worry, Stiles. We'll be fine."

"My dad has a gun, Derek. A gun. And I'm his only child. You have not been threatened until you have been threatened by John Stilinski. He's like... The master. We still have time to flee to South America. Come one! It'll be fun! We can live on a boat and adopt a cat. We'll call him Furrdinand. Furrdinand awaits us, Derek. Let's go!" Stiles rambled.

"Calm down. It'll be fine. We've faced things a lot scarier than your dad." Stiles scoffed. "And anyway, I'm not a fan of cats." Derek said.

"So you like Furbies but not cats? What the... What is wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

"I am dating you, so a lot, apparently." Derek said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha." Stiles mocked.

Derek dragged Stiles to the couch and put Die Hard in the outdated DVD player. It was Cora's favorite.

Stiles woke up in Derek's bed two hours later with a start. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind. He let out a sigh of relief. He must have fallen asleep during the movie and Derek had carried him up. He shook his head with a fond smile.

Stiles felt multiple eyes on him and it was seriously creeping him out. He looked up and squealed "Jesus Christ!" As he flailed in the bed. The damn Furbies. He had forgotten about the friggen Furbies.

Derek growled at the interruption of his for once pleasant dream. "What is your problem?" He asked.

"Derek. Either these Furbies go, or I do. I can't take them staring at me anymore. What do they want from me?" He said in a flourish. He glanced back up at the Furbies and said, "What do you want from me?! I have nothing to give you!"

Derek rolled his eyes and slammed his face into the pillow. How was this his life?

Notes: So I was asking a friend what he thought would be a good thing for Derek to be embarrassed about in his old room and he said furbies because he knows I love them and everyone (including him) judges me for it. So... I am basically Derek in this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far! (Also, no one has guessed where the chapter titles came from. No cheating with google. :P) It's almost 2am and I am really tired so I hope this chapter isn't full of mistakes. 


	5. Home in the Darkness

Notes: Hey, guys! Chapter five! I've been on a roll with writing this. Hope you guys like it! :D There will probably be two or three more chapters of Stiles and Derek alone on the beach, and then I'll bring in some more characters. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything specific you guys would like to see. Thanks for the guest review, whoever you are! It totally made my day! You are so sweet.

Stiles woke up from his unusually restful sleep about six hours later. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes for a minute until he carefully maneuvered out of his werewolf's embrace. His eyes roamed to the line of Furbies in their time out position. (Their punishment for creeping out Stiles.) Derek had refused to remove them from the room, but he carefully turned each of them around so that they were facing the wall. "Happy?" Derek had said before dragging Stiles back to bed. Stiles had responded with a sleepy smile.

Stiles had originally gotten up to use the bathroom, but a picture frame on Derek's bookshelf caught his eye. Stiles picked it up and giggled, before clamping his hand on his mouth so as not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

The picture must have been taken at a fair, the Hale family perched in front of a ferris wheel. Talia and her husband were standing to the left. They were holding hands and looking at each other with a look akin to the one on Derek when he thinks Stiles isn't looking. A young girl with short dark hair was side eyeing Derek with a harsh look of judgment as he was biting into a large cotton candy that was covering half of his face. The visible part of his face was covered in orange and black painted tiger stripes. Standing next to them was a girl who looked to be a little older than Derek. She had long black hair and a mischievous smile directed toward her brother and sister. She was holding a sleeping toddler in her arms, whose face was painted to look like a Bengal tiger.

Stiles felt arms wrap around his middle and a chin rest on his shoulder. "I, uh. Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw it there and you looked so cute with your cotton candy and the face paint, Der. Ohmygod you had to have been what, like ten in this picture?"

"It's okay, Stiles." Derek kissed his neck. "I was eleven. Peter took the picture before we were ready and refused to take another one. He said that if he was going to take a picture, he might as well capture us as we are, and not with some fake plastered smiles. I'm glad he did." Derek mumbled sleepily.

Stiles placed the picture back where he found it and turned around to hug his boyfriend. "Your family is beautiful, Der." He made sure to use present tense, rather than past. Alive or dead, they're still his family. And their beauty didn't perish in the flames that took them from Derek.

"C'mon, I'm going to make breakfast and then I have something to show you." Derek said as he glanced at the clock on his night stand. It read 5:06 in blinking red numbers. Derek walked out of the room and Stiles lingered to snap a picture of the frame with his phone. He liked seeing Derek happy with his family. He wondered if this was the only picture that had survived after the fire, safe in the beach house.

While Derek made the pancakes, Stiles stood over his shoulder chattering endlessly in his ear; until Derek banished him to the living room after two burnt pancakes and several stolen kisses. The cooking process went smoothly after that. Fifteen minutes later, Derek produced a stack of pancakes that he placed on the table.

After Stiles devoured three pancakes he groaned. "I think we need to break up." Stiles said with a morose look.

Derek's blood turned to ice and his heart started beating rapidly. He racked his brain for what he had done wrong. He always managed to screw things up. They'd just begun, it couldn't end so soon.

"If you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to get fat." Stiles said with a grin.

Derek let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Wouldn't change anything." Derek muttered.

"Aw, you sweet talker." Stiles slapped Derek's ass as he went to grab the dishes.

"Don't worry about them, we can get them later. Go put on your bathing suit and meet me back here in five minutes." Derek said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his bathing suit off of the drying rack. "I think we're passed the point of modesty, Der." Stiles retorted as he slipped off his boxers and t-shirt and slipped on his slightly damp swim trunks.

Derek blushed, but followed suit. He grabbed the sunblock from the living room table and Stiles let out a half hearted groan. This would be his life for the next two days. "I thought you didn't want to be my nurse maid?" Stiles said petulantly.

"We're dating now. The job of making sure you're not reckless, unfortunately falls on me now. I'll have to let Scott know that he's been relieved of that duty." Derek replied.

"You're doing a better job anyway." Stiles said as he placed a kiss on Derek's nose. "See? No burns." He gestured wildly at his body.

"Lie down and stop stalling, Stiles." Derek said as he glowered.

Ten minutes later, they were walking hand and hand down the beach.

"So... You wanna tell me what we're doing going swimming at ass crack in the morning?" Stiles asked,

"You'll see."

"Cryptic as ever." Stiles muttered.

They waded into the water until the water came up to their waists. Derek linked their hands together under the water.

"My mom and I were the only early risers in the family." Derek said. "We would always wake up early; even on vacation. While everyone else was still sleeping, we'd sneak out of the house to watch the sunrise. I haven't done it... I haven't done it since the fire. I couldn't. But... I thought you might like to watch it with me?"

Stiles brought their linked hands to his face and kissed Derek's hand. He used his other hand to caress Derek's cheek, as he wiped away a tear Derek hadn't even noticed he'd shed. Both of their heads turned toward the horizon; Stiles dropped their hands, still linked, back into the water. Derek looked wistful at the orange hue of the sky, while Stiles looked awed.

The sun had begun to peek up from it's hiding place, shining bright beams in all directions. It left a soft orange glow around it and tints of pink blended in with the orange light. As the minutes went on, the blinding bright light of the sun grew larger as the swarm of colors got brighter. The sun left a reflective glare on the ocean, giving a shimmering pink glow to the middle of the one blue water. The glimmer of the water that touched the beach was as bright as the sun.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulders as he closed his eyes for a second and breathed in the salty smell of the ocean air. "Derek... This is beautiful. You're beautiful. Thank you for showing me this. I just... Thank you." Stiles whispered, afraid of disrupting the moment.

"My mom always said that one day she hoped I would get to share this with someone special." Derek simply said. He looked at Stiles with a smile that said everything he had omitted from the statement.

Notes: So... What do you guys think? Feel free to review! ;) I hope you guys liked it. 


	6. Burn Out the Night

Notes: Thanks for reading and for the continued support! Just a few things to note. There's some texting in this chapter and not all of Stiles' weird contact names are abundantly clear so. Cupid- Allison. (She stole Scott's heart and is good with a bow.)  
Lizard Loser- Jackson  
Bro Stealer- Isaac  
Kingsley- Boyd (Boyd is so Kingsley Shacklebolt's long lost cousin or son or something. I'm convinced.) I'm doing Gishwhes this week and my final report/presentation for Spanish class (woo I'm almost done!) So I might not be able to update for a little over a week. I made this chapter longer to hopefully make up for it. Thank you for the support and the likes! Again, please feel free to comment with what you liked/didn't or any suggestions for anything. Also, no one has guessed where the chapter titles came from and I am dying to talk about it but only after someone get's it right (no google!)

After two more sunblock applications and a slew of grumbling from Stiles, the pair decided to head back to the beach house.

Stiles grabbed his phone from the counter and started hyperventilating when he saw that he had four missed calls and twelve new texts. Whenever he had that many missed messages, someone was either dead or dying. So much for his vacation.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Stiles panicked.

"Hey, _hey_ " Derek soothed, putting his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "What's wrong?" Derek asked

Stiles unlocked his phone and held it out, so the both of them could read the messages.

 **Scotty McFall:** Bro, where you at?

"Scotty McFall?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. The dude's constantly tripping over shit." Stiles replied. Derek decided not to question his boyfriend's choices in contact names any more.

 **Scotty McFall:** Dude, c'mon. Answer me.

 **Scotty McFall:** Brooooo!

 **1 missed call from Scotty McFall**

 **Queen Lydia:** Spill, Stilinski. Who's the girl? Or guy? You haven't hit on me in weeks and you've been way too happy lately.

 **Scotty McFall:** Dude, I'm getting really worried. Just let me know you're okay, man.

 **Scotty McFall:** Ok, I called Derek and he's not answering either. I'm freaking out man, call me!

 **2 missed called from Scotty McFall**

 **Scotty McFall:** I called your Dad... Derek? Really? What the Hell man? When did this even happen? Why didn't you tell me?

 **Catwoman:** It's Derek, isn't it! You're with Derek! He's not answering his phone either. HA! I so called this.

 **Queen Lydia:** Derek, huh? I should have seen that coming. He smiled last week. It was really weird.

 **Cupid:** I'm really happy for you, Stiles. You deserve to be happy. :)

 **Lizard Loser:** Ha! There's no way you bagged Hale. I'll believe it when I see it.

 **From Daddy-o:** Please talk to your friends. If I get one more call at the station about your social life, I am going to lose it. What little of "it" I have left, anyway.

 **1 missed call from Daddy-o**

Stiles sighed and hid his face in Derek's shoulders.

"I was really hoping we wouldn't have to deal with this until we got back. I don't know why I would expect anything less from these animals. Y'know... South America is still on the table. We can probably make it there by Tuesday. C'mon. You, me, Furrdinand. You can learn to love him." Stiles rambled.

"Pretty sure they'd find a way to track us down. No sense in running." Derek said with a small smile.

"Ugh." Stiles replied.

Stiles started furiously typing into his phone.

(Outgoing message) **Scotty McFall, Queen Lydia, Lizard Loser, Catwoman, Cupid, Kingsley, Bro Stealer:**

BUTT OUT! You guys have no sense of boundaries! Stop calling my dad and stop meddling in my relationship. It's between Derek and I how much we want to share about it and we were planning on telling you about it when we ourselves knew what exactly it was. We didn't mean to worry anyone, but you should have stopped with the barrage after the first phone call to my dad. We'll talk about it when we're ready. If you call or text us any more with non emergency intent, we are going to kill you and break your phones. -Xoxo (not really) Stiles and Derek

(Outgoing message) **Cupid:** Thanks Ally. That message wasn't aimed at you. Your boyfriend on the other hand...

 **From Cupid:** I'm confiscating his phone for an hour and giving him a lecture as we speak. :)

(Outgoing message) **Cupid:** You da best.

Derek smiled as he shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. He grabbed his own phone.

 **One missed call from Erica**

 **Erica:** Use protection ;)

 **Scott:** This better not be a joke or a fling for you.

 **Isaac:** EW! Stilinski?!

 **Lydia:** I swear to God if you hurt Stiles, they will never find your body.

Derek rolled his eyes. Their pack was insufferable.

"C'mon, let's go out." Derek said. "I know a place."

Derek brought them to a small candy shop where he bought chocolate covered strawberries and strawberry schnapps at the liqueur store next door.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to have your way with me, Der." Stiles said as he licked his lips in a manner that was no doubt supposed to be sexy.

"It's not for you." Derek said simply.

Stiles looked puzzled, but figured that Derek would explain when was ready. They drove back towards the beach house and stopped by a curb next to woods. Derek grabbed the Schnapps and the strawberries and opened Stiles' door. He smiled shyly and held his hand out for Stiles to take. Derek led them through the woods for what seemed like hours.

For the fifth time, Stiles' leg got caught in a fallen branch. His face almost planted into the dirt before Derek caught him at the last second.

"Ugh. Asshole. I really thought I was going to fall that time." Stiles said indignantly.

"I know." Derek smirked.

"Asshole." Stiles said again.

Stiles was about to refuse to speak to Derek when they stopped in a small clearing. One tree remained in the middle. Attached to it was a long rope that held a tire swing; it looked weathered and well loved. Instead of hanging vertically, it was held up by three pieces of rope and laid flat like a seat. Derek walked up to the tree and traced a carving with his claw. He stood at the base of the tree with his eyes closed for a minute; his lips quirked up into a small smile.

Scrawled in huge choppy letters was the name Laura Hale. Next to it was Derek's name in script that looked as if it had been taken straight from a Calligraphy book. Stiles hesitantly walked up to Derek and put his arms around his waist from the side. The didn't need to say anything, just relished in the closeness and the unspoken memories.

Derek opened the bottle of Schnapps and poured a good bit at the base of the tree. He handed the bottle to Stiles without a word; Stiles took a generous swig. Derek to the bottle back and took a drink of his own.

"To Laura." Stiles whispered.

"Laura." Derek said with a smile.

"So. What are the chances that this thing," Stiles said as he shook the rope, "Can hold a scrawny human and a burly werewolf?"

Stiles didn't wait for an answer. He bounded into Derek in an attempt to knock them both onto the tire swing. Instead, he sent them barreling to the ground. Stiles thought Derek was going to glare at him but he just busted out laughing. Stiles had never seen the broody werewolf really let go like that before. His laugh echoed in the deserted trees, as he gasped for breath. 

"Woah. Take it easy there, big guy." Stiles said. He wondered if Derek was having some kind of fit.

"You are so ridiculous." He said in between laughs.

"But that's why you love me." Stiles joked.

"Yeah. It is." Derek replied.

They both looked at each other in surprise for a beat, and sealed the proclamation with a kiss. When they broke apart. Stiles was still on top of Derek from the fall. Stiles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed Derek's temple. He then playfully nipped at his ear.

"I've never heard you laugh like that before. It's a really nice sound. My new favorite." Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek ran his hands through Stiles' hair and kissed him on the cheek before he hopped off of the ground as Stiles was dumped onto the floor. Derek smirked and offered Stiles a hand. Stiles glared at him and got up on his own. Derek grabbed the bag of strawberries and and hopped onto the tire swing. He lied down on it, his butt hung out in the middle and legs hung off to the side. Derek tapped his stomach in silent communication.

Stiles hopped on the tire swing with marginally less grace than Derek. There was some fumbling and swinging of the tire until Stiles had situated himself comfortably on Derek's lap. Derek slipped and arm around Stiles' middle, and used the other to fish out some chocolate covered strawberries from the bag.

He took one and wedged it in Stiles' barely parted mouth. "You are so pushy," Stiles complained as he gave Derek a small shove of his shoulders. Derek took another strawberry and plopped it into his mouth with a grin.

"Well... If you don't want them, more for me." He said as he held the bag out of grabbing distance.

"Hey! I never said that! Gimme!" Stiles tried to snatch the bag from Derek, but could not reach from the weighted down position he was in. Derek looked at Stiles smugly.

"You were mad when I gave you one. Honestly, Stiles, I don't know what you want me to make of these mixed signals." Derek said with a playful lilt.

"Oh shut up. Just give me a strawberry, you bully." Stiles quipped. When Derek didn't budge, Stiles opened his mouth with an eye roll and a glare. Derek nodded his head and placed another strawberry in his mouth. Stiles bit down on Derek's finger in revenge.

After they finished the pack of strawberries, they talked for hours; about everything and nothing. They watched the sky get darker until the light had finally ebbed away and left a trail of stars in its wake.

"My mom's favorite constellation was Canis Major." Stiles muttered. "She said it reminded her of me because it has Sirius, the brightest star. She always compared me to Sirius. 'I was her star shining brighter than anything she's ever known.' My parents had been trying for so long to have kids, and I showed up. My mom constantly compared me to an energetic and misbehaving puppy. So it made sense, she said. I just thought it was cool because Sirius Black is my favorite Harry Potter character. When mom was in the hospital we put those stupid, fake glow stars on her ceiling to make the constellations. Sometimes, I felt like it was the only thing she actually remembered. She forgot me, and she forgot dad sometimes. But she always remembered the constellations." Stiles relayed with an unreadable expression.

Derek squeezed his hand. "Jack's favorite was Leo. He was born in July and complained constantly to my parents that being a wolf was lame, and that he wanted to be a lion. Whenever he got to pick for movie night, it was always The Lion King." Derek said with a laugh.

"Get up. I want to do something." Derek said as he all but pushed Stiles off of him."

"You are so bossy. Oh my god." Stiles said as he leaped off of the tire swing.

"Well... I am the alpha now." Derek said as he followed suit.

"Shut up." Stiles said, as he punched Derek's shoulder. "Ow..."

Derek dragged stiles to the tree and shifted his eyes toward the two names. Stiles' mouth popped open.

"No, Der. I couldn't. This is your thing with Laura. This is for family." Stiles gently said.

"You are family." Derek muttered. "She would want you to. _I_ want you to."

Stiles was numb with emotion. He didn't know how to process what this meant. This was a promise far greater than anything they could whisper between touches in the dead of night. This was real. Derek wanted this just as much he did. He was in it for the long run. Nobody gave their heart as fully as Derek. He was about as closed off as anyone can get. But once he opened those gates for you, they never shut. He had been hurt by love so much in the past; all Stiles wanted in the world was to love him and make him happy. Derek deserved it more than anyone.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Derek leaned into the hug and Stiles' brought their faces closer as he looked straight into Derek's eyes. "I fucking love you. You know that? I love you. Like a lot. Like more than I've ever loved anyth" Derek cut Stiles off with a chaste kiss.

Derek flung his hand through the air, to bring forth his claws. He took stiles' hand and placed it on top of his clawed hand. He bent Stiles' fingers so that his hand was clenched around Derek's open hand.

"Use my hand like a pen. You write, I'll carve." Derek said.

Stiles moved his hand in the curvature of his name while Derek carved the letters at Stiles' speed. When they finished, Stiles grabbed Derek's clawed hand and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you." Stiles said, awed as he looked at the carved names on the tree; the permanent declaration of their togetherness. Stiles was now forever connected to Derek and his family.

"Stiles clasped their hands together again and said "Let's go watch the Lion King."

They both took one more glance at their tree and turned back around to smile at each other.


	7. Got No Time to Slow

NOTES:

Hey guys! GishWHes is over now and I had a ton of fun, but now I'll have more time to keep this updated. I'm hoping to finish it in the next few weeks before classes start again. (Eugh.)

Anyway, this chapter sort of got away from me. There is a good amount of smut in various places in this chapter so if that's not your thing you can do two things. You can skip it. (Nothing of major import happens in this besides heart to hearts about sex and a little bit of feels.) So you wouldn't be missing out terribly if you skipped it. I

If you want to read the bits that aren't smutty, I can rework the chapter and post the alternate chapter separately. Just let me know if you want me to do this, as it will take up a good bit of time so I only want to do it if people actually want/need it. But I am happy to do it if you guys want! So please let me know.

One other thing that could be triggery to people. Kate's manipulation of Derek is sort of implied but not outwardly mentioned in this chapter and as a result, Derek is very adamant on Stiles being very honest with what he wants and doesn't. Derek asks for consent several times. So I just thought I'd mention that in case it's a problem for anyone.

There's going to be one more chapter of the pair at the beach, and then they're going home. After that, there will probably be three or four more chapters. So we're nearing the end! Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think or if you want something specific to happen, and I'll see if I can work it in.

…...

One other thing that could be triggery to people. Kate's manipulation of Derek is sort of implied but not outwordly mentioned in this chapter and as a result, Derek is very adamant on Stiles being very honest with what he wants and doesn't. Derek asks for consent several times. So I just thought I'd mention that in case it's a problem for anyone.

There's going to be one more chapter of the pair at the beach, and then they're going home. After that, there will probably be three or four more chapters. So we're nearing the end! Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think or if you want something specific to happen, and I'll see if I can work it in.

(I sound like a broken record but still, no one has guessed where the chapter titles have come from.)

Right as Derek and Stiles crossed the threshold of the beach house, Stiles lunged at Derek and simultaneously kicked the door closed. He snaked his hands around Derek's neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Somehow, Derek managed to drag them upstairs. He tossed Stiles onto the bed and pounced as he used his arms as a cage around Stiles' torso. Stiles was panting as he grabbed Derek's hair and pulled his head down. He half kissed, half gnawed on Derek's lips as he groaned "mine" aggressively into the kiss. Derek couldn't help but smile at the other boy taking charge.

Stiles slotted their bodies closer and ground up against Derek. He grinned at the reaction he was eliciting from his boyfriend; both of them got harder with each jolted thrust. Stiles grabbed at Derek's shirt and tried unsuccessfully to pull it off. He huffed his annoyance as he muttered something about stupid werewolves and their dumb henleys in 90 degree weather. Derek made no move to help as he watched his Stiles struggle with an amused smile.

Finally Derek took pity on Stiles' lack of coordination and gracefully tossed off his shirt. Before Stiles even realized what was happening, his shirt landed on top of Derek's across the room with a thump. Stiles lost his previous bravado and smiled shyly at Derek. His head was tilted down as he looked up at Derek through his lashes. Stiles chewed his lip nervously as he tried to find words for what he wanted to ask Derek. This was out of the realm of his experience, and he wanted it. A lot.

Derek's nose picked up a soft whiff of blood. He stroked Stiles' cheek and popped his finger in the boy's mouth.

"Stop hurting yourself, Stiles." Derek said softly.

Stiles was startled out of his mental breakdown and looked at Derek questioningly. Derek slid his finger out of Stiles' mouth and brushed it along Stiles' slightly torn lip.

"Oh." Stiles said as realization dawned on his face. "Nervous habit. Sorry."

"I don't like smelling your blood." Derek muttered as he looked down.

"Sorry." Stiles said as he looked at Derek knowingly.

"How about this?" Stiles said. "You kiss me every time I start doing it. Half of the time I don't even notice. I like your lips better anyway. Win win."

Derek looked back up at Stiles and smiled into their kiss.

When they broke apart, Stiles' uncertain expression had returned.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles muttered.

Derek looked at him pointedly.

"I just... Do you want me? Like sexually?" Stiles murmured. His hand was scratching his neck and he was avoiding Derek's gaze.

Derek took Stiles' hand away from his neck and brought it down to bulge in his pants that was still present.

"What do you think? God, Stiles. I've wanted you for so long. But I just... I fuck everything up, okay? And you were young, you're still so young. But we've been through enough that it doesn't matter anymore. I've lived enough of my life avoiding actually living it. You showed me I can. Live it, I mean. And I want to live it with you. So, yes. I want you. All of you." Derek said awkwardly.

Stiles was stunned into silence. Derek brought his nose to Stiles' cheek and breathed in. "You smell like home." He said as he licked down to Stiles' neck. Stiles groaned as Derek nipped and bit him as he left marks in places visible for anyone to see. Stiles playfully pushed Derek off of him and Derek froze, eyes guarded.

"Can you do your wolfy territorial shit in places that aren't going to get you shot at dinner tomorrow? Jesus Der. How am I supposed to cover this up? It's summer. And I kinda like you without bullet holes. And I have it on good authority that my dad has some wolfsbane bullets stashed away somewhere." Stiles said.

Derek let out a sigh of relief. "Fine." He grumbled.

Derek moved his ministrations down to Stiles' chest as he resumed his nipping, scraping and licking. Both of them were acutely aware of their increasingly noticeable erections.

"Can I?" Derek asked as he glanced at Stiles' pants.

"You have an all access pass to the Stiles train, man. You don't have to ask.

Derek's face became rigid for a fraction of a second. "Yes I do." He mumbled.

Stiles immediately regretted his words. "Ask me as many times as you need, Der. But I promise I'll tell you if something makes me uncomfortable or I don't want to do it. I won't ever let you feel guilty for this. For us." He amended.

Derek shook himself back into the moment. He was with Stiles. He was okay, safe. He wanted this as much if not more than Stiles. He hooked his finger into Stiles' belt loops and shimmied his pants down.

"Tell me what you want." Derek said.

"Um. I was kind of hoping that maybe, if you're ready we could... Do the deed." Stiles muttered.

Derek smirked. "Do the deed? I don't know... I don't think someone who can't even say the word sex is ready to have it." Derek teased.

"Sex me up Derek. I want to have all of the sex with you. I want you to have so much sex with The Stiles. Happy?" Stiles clarified.

"In that case..." Derek said as he pulled off Stiles' boxers.

Derek placed kisses all along Stiles' thighs before he worked up to the main attraction. He gave Stiles' dick a few tugs with his hand. He brought his tongue to the tip, he made swirling motions as he licked up the precome. Stiles hissed as he stared at Derek's ministrations with dilated pupils. Derek enveloped Stiles into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. After a night full of pent up sexual aggression, Stiles came in Derek's mouth in a matter of minutes.

"So," Stiles said breathlessly. "I thought you were sexing me up. What's with the impromptu blowjob? Not that I'm complaining. Because hot damn. But..."

"Now that you're relaxed and blissed out, it won't hurt as much." Derek said.

Stiles kissed his cheek. Anyone who dared say that Derek Hale did not care about people could go meet Stiles in any parking lot anywhere for a smack down.

"So... I'm no expert at the whole butt sex thing, but I'm fairly well versed in the concept and I think we're shy of a few important items. Like lube? And a condom?" Stiles said.

"Um... Well I kind of brought some? You know... Just in case?" Derek muttered with a blush.

Stiles put on his best scandalized expression and said, "You totally planned this! Omigod! You totally brought me here to have your way with me! You sneaky wolf. I am morally offended."

"You know that's not true. If I wanted you for your body we could have done it at the loft. I brought you here because... You're the first person besides Laura that I've ever been inclined to talk to about my family. Or at all, really. And I don't know. It felt right. We can wait if it will make you feel better." Derek explained.

"Der. I was _kidding._ I'd have to be a total moron to think you brought me here just for sex."

Derek looked at Stiles pointedly with his eyebrows raised.

Stiles bumped his shoulder and said, "Shut up and grab your sex stash, asshole."

Derek returned a minute later with a huge bottle of lube and a pack of 50 condoms.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Omigod. Did I miss the armature porn filming memo? Are we having a sex marathon or something? Wait. _Wait. You_ were the boyscout! Weren't you? Omigod it ll fits. Derek Hale was a boyscout. This is the best news ever and this is coming from someone whose about to get their cherry popped."

"Not if you don't shut up, you won't." Derek threatened.

"Lies and slander. As if you could resist all of this." Stiles said as he made flailing motions and ridiculous thrust with his mouth open and face scrunched up.

"Yes. Who could possibly turn that down." Derek deadpanned.

Despite his snark, Derek pulled Stiles closer and pinned him down. Stiles closed the distance and kissed Derek with a force that could rival a werewolf. Derek groaned as Stiles grazed his teeth across Derek's bottom lip. He hastily undid his pants and slipped his boxers off along with them. He tossed them haphazardly to the side of the room.

Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles back. "You're sure you want this? I don't mind waiting if you're not ready." Derek said.

"I think we've waited long enough." Stiles replied with a small smile.

"If at any point you want me to stop or slow down, you need to tell me." Derek said sternly.

"I promise." Stiles said as he nibbled Derek's ear.

Stiles' heart beat increasingly faster as Derek opened up the lube. He put a generous amount on his index finger and looked at Stiles. "You ready?"

"Yes, Derek. Please." Stiles whined.

Derek pushed his finger into Stiles' ass. Stiles hissed and Derek waited a beat before he moved it. Stiles' hiss turned into a groan when Derek's finger grazed his prostate. Derek took his time prepping Stiles. He waited a few minutes between adding each finger, giving the younger boy a chance to acclimate to the foreign and somewhat painful sensation. Once he had three fingers in, Stiles began to lean into Dereks touch. He propped himself on his arms and thrust his butt upward, fucking himself against Derek's fingers. The pain muted to a dull ache in the back of his subconscious.

"Derek," Stiles panted. "I'm ready."

Derek nodded frantically and sliced the box of condoms open with his claw, sending them flying all over the room. Stiles breathlessly chuckled that his boyfriend was the one losing his suave for once. Derek was able to grab a condom before the box toppled to the floor. He retracted his claws and ripped the condom wrapper open. He rolled it onto his neglected dick.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head frantically. Derek lined himself up and slowly eased his way into Stiles' ass. He stopped for a few seconds every time Stiles tensed up, and rubbed his hip in a comforting circular motion. Stiles gave the all clear and Derek began to lazily thrust into his boyfriend. He gained momentum and sped up the thrusts. Stiles whimpered whenever Derek went in deeper. Derek used his free hand to stroke Stiles' newly hardened dick. He matched the pace of his hand with that of his dick changing speed and force frequently. Stiles let out a string of praises, curses and nonsensical words.

"Fuck, Derek. So hot, Omigod right there, yes. That's the stuff. Hostess. Der, your dick is a twinky, it's that good. Shit. I'm gonna..." Stiles left off his word vomit in favor of a gargled choking noise as he was overcome by the most intense orgasm of his life. Everything around him became white noise. His hips jerked up uncontrollably until he collapsed on the bed with a huffed laugh. Derek gave a few more jerky thrusts until he was coming inside his boyfriend. He collapsed on Stiles with an "umph" and he kisses the back of the boy's neck.

"You're amazing," Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. Derek couldn't see Stiles' responding smile, but he heard it in his voice when he said, "You're not so bad yourself, Sourwolf."

They stayed sprawled out on the bed for a few minutes. "We should probably get cleaned up," Derek said as he made to get off of the bed. "Nooo, get back here," Stiles said as he wrenched Derek's arm down and he toppled back onto the bed. "You're staying right here until I've finished basking in my afterglow." Stiles continued. Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. He stretched out his neck and Stiles kissed Derek's adam apple and nipped it lightly with his teeth. Both of them turned their eyes toward each other as the weight of Derek unconsciously baring his neck and allowing Stiles to have access to it became clear to the pair.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' torso, grazing his nails up and down his chest. Stiles squirmed and let out a breathless giggle. Derek had a glint in is eyes as he descended on stiles without mercy. His fingers grazed everywhere and Stiles kicked him several times, trying to fend off the pursuit. "Ohmygod, Derek!" Stiles said breathlessly in between fits of hysterical giggles. "Stoooop." Derek relentlessly continued his pursuit. "Dereeeeek!" Stiles pleaded. "Pleaseee" He whimpered. Derek finally released his grip with a puff of laughter. He kissed Stiles on the nose and pinched his hip lightly.

"You're a menace. Why do I even like you?" Stiles said with a glare.

"Probably because I have 'abs like Adonis.'" Derek replied with a smirk.

Stiles turned several shades of red. "Um. I. That was a private... You were not supposed to hear that." Stiles mumbled.

"That's okay, I liked it." He whispered into Stiles' very red ears. "Besides, now I have a reason to work out that doesn't involve hinters and omegas."

"If I had any motivation to work out at all, I wouldn't have sat on the bench for four years in lacrosse. Don't expect me to join you in your ridiculous workout seshes, buddy."

"You don't need to work out. You're good as is." Derek said matter of factly. "But if you want to watch me, consider this an open invitation."

Stiles groaned. "If you keep saying shit like that we're never leaving this bed. C'mon, let's go shower." Stiles said as he pulled at Derek's arm and dragged him down the stairs.

…...

Notes:

Shoutout to AgentAlexKrycek who was the only person to guess that the chapter titles come from a song called Burnin' For You by Blue Oyster Cult. I named the first chapter in reference to the song because it made me laugh as a reference to the sunburn and it's something I always say when I'm sunburnt or hot. But as I continued the story I realized that the lyrics fit really well with the entire scheme of the fic so I just went with it. So here's my official nod to my classic rock roots.

I would also like to note that I was my own nursemaid at the beach this weekend, followed Derek's hourly sunblock rule, and managed not to burn myself. At all. I was amazed. So for all of you other people out there with highly burnable skin, Derek is right and you should listen to him no matter how annoying constant sunblock application can be. Okay. Life lesson over. I'm out. Thanks for reading, guys!


	8. Home on the Highway

Notes:

Ohemgosh! Sorry this took so incredibly long to update! Basically around the first week of getting back to campus, my laptop completely broke. It was the blue screen of death and then the black screen of death and I almost wasn't able to retrieve what I had finished of this chapter. But I dug into my car fund (more like obliterated) and bought a mac because I have been betrayed by pc's for the last time. Anyway, it took me a bit to get used to the mac setup but I love Roscoe (did I name my new computer Roscoe? Yes, yes I did. Wonder where that came from...) So here's the new chapter! Thank you for your continued support! I hope this chapter is not a letdown. (I'm not entirely thrilled with it.) The next one will be fun to write.

…

"C'mon Stiles, we have to leave for our last outing now if we want to be on time for dinner with your dad tonight. I don't think arriving late would make a great first impression." Derek said.

Their bags were packed, house straightened up and Furbies taken out of their time out position once Stiles gave the all clear from downstairs.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Anyway, you've been arrested by my dad like twice for murder. I think the possibility for a first good impression is a little late now." Stiles said.

"I meant a first impression as your boyfriend, smart ass. Considering I work for the man, I'd like to think we're at least past that."

"Fine, you win. As usual. What's the agenda for today?" Stiles asked.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him out of the house. He led Stiles to the garage, as he slightly yanked on his arm. Stiles looked at him blankly as Derek unlocked the latch and pushed up the sliding door.

"No freakin' way! Please tell me we're going to be riding that." Stiles said as he pointed to a bright red ATV. The wheels were half as big as the rest of the vehicle, with small handlebars at the top. The seat looked fairly small and Stiles wondered if two people could even fit. Well, two of him could easily fit. But Derek and him? Doubtful. "If you can handle her." Derek said with a smirk.

"Oh believe me, I can handle her. Scott and I used to go all of the time before our life became a horror movie. I miss it. We don't really get to hang out anymore. I mean... When we're not getting attacked or maimed." Stiles said.

"Sorry... I didn't know. We don't have to do it. I don't want to step on your thing with Scott." Derek said.

"Naw, man! Are you kidding? Scott's too busy with Allison and replacing me with Isaac to go with me anyway. I wanna do it with you. Dune riding, not the other doing thing. Well... I mean I want to do that too.. But... You know what I mean!" Stiles said.

"I used to go with Cora all of the time." Derek said, ignoring Stiles' outburst and keeping eye contact. "She was the adventurous one, but she was too young to go by herself so we would switch off driving. So there's only the one, but I thought you might like to go with me."

"Good. Gives me an excuse to ride you... I mean with you." Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes as he picked up the ATV and easily carried it out of the driveway.

"Showoff." Stiles muttered.

When they got to the beach Derek hopped on the seat and gestured to the spot above him. Stiles maneuvered on and winced as the handle bars squished his front.

"Um... Der... If you ever want to make use of this particular appendage again, I don't think this arrangement is gonna work out." Stiles said as he gestured to his bathing suit.

Derek chuckled and said, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." Stiles replied.  
"Get on the metal cage right in front of the handle bars. I'll steer first and then we can switch." Derek said.

"Isn't that kinda you know dangerous? I mean I've survived too much to be brought down by falling off an ATV."

Derek gave Stiles an unimpressed look. "Werewolf. Super speed. I'd catch you before you hit the ground."

"Okay then." Stiles hopped up on the flat metal bars and slipped. He would have face planted in the sand if it weren't for the hand and waist that held him flush against the handle bars.

"What am I going to do with you?" Derek said with a shake of his head.

He plopped Stiles safely on the bars and leaned down to peck Stiles on the lips. Stiles drew him in closer and carded his hands through his hair.

"Man, it's really useful to have a boyfriend with super speed. With you to take care of my flailing tendencies, and Scott's super healing, Melissa won't have to be on constant nurse duty anymore." Stiles said as he kissed Derek on the neck, nibbling a love bite that had already begun to disappear.

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' cheek. He hopped back onto the ATV kicked up the kick stand and revved the engine. "You ready?" Derek asked?

"You ready to catch me?" Stiles countered.

"Always." Derek said.

"Well okay then you cliché sap, let's get this show on the road. Or y'know the sand, I guess."

Stiles yelped as Derek shot the vehicle forward with no warning, while Derek sported a satisfied grin. They shot up and down the dunes, sand flew everywhere.

"Ohmygod, Derek! I'm not made of glass, you can go faster." Stiles whined after a few minutes.

"You sound like Cora." Derek said with a fond smile.

"Smart girl." Stiles conceded.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Derek said.

Derek revved up the engine for show, and increased his speed to about three times faster. Stiles started to giggle maniacally as he waved his free hair in the air half screaming, half laughing as if he were on a roller coaster. Derek relished the sound. It wasn't a sound he got to hear often, and he knew Cora would be proud that he was once again taking up their favorite activity. Of course she'd probably be a little jealous he was doing it with someone else. But the pack had given up the last few years of being kids to fight the good fight, and Derek knew how much that could sting. He could do small things like this for his pack and for Stiles especially. Cora would understand that.

"Derek, this is amazing! You're amazing!"  
"You ready to switch?" Derek asked.

"Nah let's keep going for a while. I'm kind of liking this hands free entertainment."

Derek kept whipping up and down the beach until he felt someone watching them. He slammed on the breaks unexpectedly hard and grabbed Stiles' shoulders to keep him from flying off of the ATV.

"Jesus, Derek! What the fuck!"

"Shhhh." Derek responded.

Stiles glanced at Derek and saw the uneasiness written on his face. They both sat silently until a figure appeared out of the dunes a few yards behind them.

"Shit." Stiles muttered under his breath as the white POLICE decal on the man's bright blue ATV was close enough for him to make out.

The man hopped off of his atv, brandishing a small notepad. He was a short, stout man with dirty blonde hair and wore a tan police uniform.

"Good afternoon officer, is there anything we can help you with?" Derek asked professionally.

"Are you aware of how dangerous it is for someone to ride an ATV without being in a seat?"

"We were being careful." Stiles said. "Derek was making sure I wouldn't fall."

"You were going about 50 mph. Does that sound safe to you?"

"Fifty isn't that fast." Stiles said.

"Without a seat it is. Especially pairing that with the fact that neither of you are wearing helmets. Can I see you license and permit for this vehicle?" The officer asked.

Derek's face scrunched together, his eyes flashing red for a second until he was able to get himself under control.

"I don't know where it is. This is the first time I've been to my beach house in over ten years." Derek mumbled.

"Look, his family is gone and this is the first time he's come back to their vacation home. Can you cut him some sack? It's been an emotional weekend." Stiles huffed.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." The officer said.

"I am completely calm! I just don't like cops who enact their authority in unnecessary situations because they haven't filled their arrest quotas."

"I've had about enough of this. I was going to let you go with a warning, but now I think I'll take you both in."

"Seriously?! If you can't handle the truth, don't be such a dick. You give cops a bad name."

"Shut. Up." Derek grunted as he glared at Stiles.

"I apologize for my boyfriend, officer. Clearly he doesn't know when to shut up. I'm a deputy down at Beacon Hills. We didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Derek said.

"And why doesn't that surprise me? That whole department is filled with a bunch of morons who don't know what they're doing. Especially that hack of a sheriff, Bilinski or something."

Stiles took a step forward and raised his fist. "My father-" Stiles began to say before Derek's hand clamped over his mouth. Derek locked his arms around Stiles' body to keep him from lunging.

"Oh, you're father? Well isn't that charming? You two are coming to the station. We don't bend the rules on a whim here, even for own. Let's see how you like it from the other side of the bars." The officer said with a smirk.


End file.
